


Cinco de Mayo

by Ashiepants



Series: Head Over Feet [6]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, F/M, Fingering, Goats, NSFW, Romance, Sex, Smut, Sonny & Alex, Tequila Themed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashiepants/pseuds/Ashiepants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turnabout is fairplay.</p><p> </p><p>*Comments appreciated*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinco de Mayo

Alex shut her eyes and sighed when she finally reached the elevator in her building. She closed the gate and hit number 3. She rolled her neck left and right as the lift moved. It was only 9 o'clock but after being on her feet for 12hrs she was exhausted. She looked forward to eating a bowl of cereal and passing out to whatever was on tv.

She open the gate and hefted her bag out into the hallway. She stopped dead when she saw the lanky detective camped out at her door. His hair was slightly askew and he was wearing jeans for a change. 

"Al!" He grinned. "I knew you'd come home!"

"You've been waiting for me?" She questioned fishing for her keys. 

"Of course!" He pulled himself off the ground. His heather grey t-shirt rumpled from leaning on her door. 

He teetered a bit but quickly found his footing. He wrapped his arms around her waist and put his head on her shoulder. With his face so close to hers she could smell the liquor on his breath. 

"Oh god, you smell like tequila." She made a face.

"My friend, Sully, threw a Cinco de Mayo party-"

"It's August." She raised an eyebrow as she finally got the door open and pulled away from him to get inside. 

He paused. "Well it was the theme! But there was tequila there!"

"And lots of it, I can see." She said. "You sure it wasn't tequila themed?"

"Okay, full disclosure, I had a few margaritas." He gestured wildly. 

Alex laughed despite her slight annoyance. 

Sonny grinned. "So you wanna fool around?"

"Sonny..."

"Oh no!" He shook his head and wagged his finger. "No! You came over all wasted and I took care of you! Turnabout is fair play!"

"Turnabout what?" She looked confused. 

He sighed. "It's like, tit for tat or like two can play that game...Payback is a bitch, Al."

"Well I just got off 12hrs and I just want a shower and sleep."

"Want a friend?" He wiggled his eyebrows and again came towards her. 

"Um, well I really want to get clean." She sighed. 

"Oh I'll clean you up real good." He ran his hands up her sides and leaned in to kiss her. 

"Sonny, please you smell like a whole bottle of tequila." She fought his over zealous advances. 

"Wanna find out what I taste like?" He continued. 

"Detective!" She warned. 

"Alright, alright," he backed off holding up his hands. "Can I stay?"

She rolled her eyes but found it hard to resist his dimples. "Sit. I'm gonna go change."

"Can I come?" He asked eagerly. 

"You're like a puppy." She sighed. 

Sonny continued to grin. Alex walked around him to the kitchen and poured him a glass of water. She handed it to him and sat him on the couch. 

"Here, drink this. I'm going to take a shower and change. You stay here." She explained. 

"And then we can make out?" He asked. 

She leaned in and kissed him. "Yes. Then we can make out."

"Score."

Alex smirked. "You're so drunk!"

"No. I'm not that drunk." He giggled and attempted to drink water that missed his mouth completely and poured down his shirt. 

"Be careful drunky, I'll be back in a flash." She left to the bedroom. 

"You let me know if you need help." He called. "I'm a cop, I help people!"

Sonny glanced around her living room, marveling about how similar and foreign it was to his own. It was the exact layout of his own apartment but this one had nice art on the walls and real curtains. It made him feel calm. 

He heard the water start running and he laid back on her plush sofa. He reached for his phone out of his back pocket for entertainment while he waited. 

"Who's Al?" A text from his friend Sully was in his inbox. 

He must've been talking about her at the party but he struggled to remember exactly what. He hoped it hadn't been appreciation for some body part of hers but he also doubted it was praise for her good work at the hospital. He chose not to respond until his full memory came back. 

"See I'm not that drunk." He told himself out loud. 

Suddenly his phone beeped. Nothing had changed on the screen and he turned it over and around to figure out what the sound was. Then he saw Alex's phone sitting on the table by the door. She had a message. Sonny raised his eyebrow, curious about who was talking to her. 

He struggled for about a minute deciding if he should pick it up, but then he got a better idea. 

'Let's see if she kept that drunk picture of me.' He thought taking two steps towards the phone and sitting back down on the couch with force as he fell back into it. 

He grabbed his phone and dialed her number. After a second it started ringing and his picture flashed across the screen. Messy hair, his Fordham law hoodie, and a dumb grin was visible even though it was blurry and dark. "Detective" the screen read. Sonny smiled, her contact name for him was 'detective.' He answered her phone and put it to his ear. 

"Detective." He did his best impression of Alex's sultry voice. 

He leaned back into his own phone. "Hey Al, whatcha wearin'?"

"Nothing but a smile." He continued doing his version of a female voice. 

He put both phones down and smiled to himself. He looked behind him towards the bedroom where the water was still running, imagining her all naked in there soaping up her soft skin, using that lemony shampoo he liked. 

He hung up the phone call from her end and saw the little 1 next to her message inbox. He looked back towards the room again but touched the icon at the same time. There was a message from someone named Hope. 

"Can you cover my shift on Thursday? I'll owe you."

'Boring!' Sonny thought and scrolled through their exchanges. It was all work related barring one message from Hope that read "OMG you're so drunk! Did you go home with Johannson?" Followed by Al's response "He's so gross!"

"Yeah, get out of here Johannson." He murmured. He closed her messages and moved onto her photos. 

There were pictures of random things: a screen shot of a schedule, the drunk picture of Sonny, a few pictures of an adorable fat baby, and some pictures of who must be baby Alex and her brothers. Sonny grinned as he looked through. He stopped when he reached a group of selfies. They were all taken at the same time but had variations of colors of lipstick and hair up and hair down and with glasses and without. He laughed at the amount but spent a few seconds examining each one. When he saw a picture he liked he sent it to himself, overall sending at least 4 from her last selfie session.

He continued scrolling through her pictures unaware the water had stopped running. He had just started going through another batch of selfies, these ones where she wore a lower cut top that displayed ample cleavage. Sonny hit the keys to send yet another to his phone when Alex startled him. 

"What are you doing?!" She quickly snatched the phone from him. She had changed into a little matching pajama set. Her hair was wrapped in a towel and she was wearing her glasses for a change. 

"You had a message?" He looked like a deer in headlights. 

"Did you send pictures of me to yourself?" Alex could see her face looking out from his phone. 

"Uhmmm..."

"Sonny I can see your phone." She pointed. 

"You looked cute." He finally explained. "And I don't have any pictures of you. How come you don't send any of those to me?"

"Well for starters I didn't know you when I took these." She looked at her phone where he left off. 

He raised his eyebrows, "So who'd you send then to?"

She glared. "Maybe I kept them for myself."

"Oh c'mon, this one?" He held up a particularly suggestive one he had already sent to himself. 

She couldn't help blushing. 

"You shouldn't've stolen those." She replied sitting down next to him on the couch. 

"Sorry." He frowned. "But you really did look hot, Al."

She blushed again. 

"So who's the baby?" He asked.

"My nephew." She explained

He nodded "And Hope is another nurse from the hospital?"

"Jesus!" Alex cried. "How much of my life did you investigate?"

"Just those two things, I swear." He crossed his heart. "Oh were those pictures of you and your brothers?"

"The old pictures?" She opened the photos back up on her phone. "Yeah I'm like 4 or 5, Henry is 6, Walt is 3? We're down the shore in Jersey. My grandad lived there."

She stared him half amused, half angry at his invasion of privacy. 

"Ok, mister, I think it's past due for my turn to know about Sonny!" She raised an eyebrow. "Spill it."

"Spill what?" 

"Your secrets. What's your deepest darkest secret?"

"I don't think your sexts are your deepest darkest secret." He complained. 

He sighed. 

"And it better be a good one!" She warned.

"Okay!" He rolled his eyes. "I'mafraidofgoats" he said quickly and quietly

"Did you say ghosts?"

"No...goats." He mumbled. 

"Goats? Like barnyard animals goats?" She looked confused.

"I had a bad experience!" He explained. 

"But like, goats? The guys at petting zoos?" She looked like she might burst but stopped herself because Sonny's face read 'hurt puppy.'

He sighed before explaining further, "When I was little we went to the zoo...and my sisters were brats! The lady said not to take paper and stuff in the petting zoo and Teresa put the map in my back pocket because I got mustard on her dress-"

Alex couldn't help smiling during his whole story. "And you remember all this?"

"Like it was yesterday." He looked dead serious. 

"Oh. Go on." A giggle escaped. 

He turned on her. "If you're gonna laugh at me I'm not telling you anything. It was traumatic!"

"Oh c'mon. I'm sorry. It's just...a goat chased you when you were a kid and you're still afraid of them?" She grinned. "You're an adult!"

"Alex, they are literally demons!" He cried. "They chased me and bit at my pants and terrorized me."

"Did you pee your pants too?"

"Maybe I don't like this side of you!" He glared. 

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, babe...I just can't...this is so funny." She attempted to conceal her smile. She bounced over and hugged his shoulders. "I'm sorry I guess I forgive you for stealing my pictures."

"No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." He looked guilty. "For the record the door is open if you wanna send me more."

"Perv!" She shoved him away. 

He grinned. "Cute jammies."

She smiled back and unwrapped her hair, drying it with her towel. 

"And I like that you're wearing your glasses for me."

"I'm wearing them for me. I need them to see." She smirked. "So tell me more."

"More about what?" 

"About Sonny. What other secrets do you have?" She got closer to him. 

He smiled. "I'm an excellent lover."

She rolled her eyes. "Well I already know that."

He turned to kiss her neck just above her collarbone. 

"Alright you don't have to prove it." She giggled and he continued. 

He stopped to look at her with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, you don't want me to prove it?"

She kissed him using one hand to grip his neck. "I don't know, can you? You still taste like Mexico."

He grinned mischievously, "Oh, it's on!"

He picked her up with his hands under her thighs and carried her off to her bedroom. Alex screamed in surprise but gripped his neck tighter as they made the short trip, kissing along his jaw as they went. He laid her down on the bed softly while he stood over her in between her splayed thighs. 

He pulled his shirt up and off by the collar and made a show of tossing it on the floor. He worked on his buckle next, tugging the leather belt roughly. He winked at Alex who watched him amused. 

"You better get rid of those." His wiggled his fingers in the direction of her pajamas and bent over to pull his jeans down his legs. 

"You do it." Alex pouted, placing her ankles on his shoulders when he stood back up now only wearing a pair of dark grey boxer briefs. 

"Princess Lazy Bones." He smirked. 

"Uh-uh, Queen it's sexy to be undressed." She corrected. 

He ran his hands down her legs and thighs. Running his hands under her short shorts and all the way to her ass which he squeezed. He leaned down further as he grabbed the waistband but then let it snap as he kept moving his hands up to her breasts rubbing along the sides of each and pushing her top up. Again his hands moved down this time grabbing the waistband of the bottoms and pushing them slowly over her hips. He pulled them all the way off finally freeing her legs, which she promptly spread on either side of his hips, lewdly. 

Sonny grinned. "Oh now this is a picture!"

She sat bolt upright. "Don't you fucking dare Dominick!"

"Dominick?" He laughed. "Relax. I'm joking."

He pushed her back to her previous position on the bed by laying on top of her and kissing her. She wrapped her arms around him and held him to her. 

"Relax." He whispered. "You don't always have to be in control."

She loosened her hold and he pushed her arms down to her sides. 

"Here let me." He smiled into her neck and began kissing down her body. 

As he made his way down, slowly kissing every inch, Alex couldn't help but grab his hair. 

"Uh-uh." He shook his head. 

"Please?"

"Please what?" He looked up at her 

"Please, Detective?"

"You sure?" He smiled. 

"Sonny please," she sighed frustrated. "I want you to touch me."

He laughed. "I'm so confused as to what I've been doing so far..."

She grunted and pulled him up to her face kissing him deeply. He moaned into her mouth as she wrapped her legs around him pressing his body to hers. 

"Always gotta be your way." He smiled and kissed her again. 

She reached down and began pulling his boxers off, her fingers grazing his butt as she pulled them off. She smiled feeling the firmness of his cock pressed against her skin. 

He reached down and touched her first with his fingers. She tilted her head back and moaned. Clearly he knew what he was doing even while drunk. He teased her a little bit longer, hitting every spot he already knew drove her crazy. 

Her grip on his ass increased and he smiled down at her. 

He kissed her gently. "Okay," he whispered before pushing into her. 

They moaned as they found the rhythm together, increasing the intensity which each thrust. 

"Sonny, yes!" Alex bit her lip as waves of pleasure washed upon her.

"Ya like that?" He moaned. "Yeah!"

Alex couldn't help giggling, but didn't stop him from what he was doing. 

Sonny didn't stop either. "What?" He asked, panting.

"You're accent gets so thick, baby." She grinned and pulled his neck down to kiss him. "I love it." She added.

Sonny grinned and thrust harder. They both moaned as they reached their climax. He let his weight fall on her, his lips pressed to her neck. He mumbled. Alex giggled at the vibrations against her throat.

"What?" She smiled. 

He pulled his mouth from her skin, "Told you I was good."

"Mmmhmm, very good." She grinned wider, "Goat boy."

"I hate you." He made a face as he rolled off of her. They both laid on top of her covers sweaty and out of breath. 

"C'mon," Alex signaled, getting up and motioning for Sonny to do the same. She pulled back the blankets and crawled inside, he followed. 

They cuddled together under the covers. She sighed contented and idly traced the outline of his chest with her fingertips. 

"People always make it out like girls are the only ones who like to cuddle, but it's nice." Sonny shrugged. "I like it."

"Of course you do." She smirked. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" He raised his eyebrow. 

"That you're a big puppy." She giggled. 

She made herself more comfortable, burrowing into his side, and shut her eyes. 

"I love you." Sonny sighed. 

Alex turned suddenly and opened her eyes. "What?" 

"What?" He replied, not realizing her surprise. 

"You...you love me?" She asked with wide eyes. 

"Yeah, I love you," he repeated. "I'm not afraid."

Alex was silent and tried not to look at him. Maybe he was just drunk and didn't know what he was saying. 'Or...or he thinks it all the time and his soberness keeps him from saying it and now that he's all full of liquor he can't help but say it out loud.' She knew she couldn't say it back. She sat and silently hoped he would forget and move on to something else. 

"Al?"

"What?" She responded with a tone of anger and surprise that she hadn't meant. 

If Sonny noticed he didn't mention it. "C'mere."

He pulled her closer but she was stiff. 

"What's the matter?" He kissed her forehead. 

She glanced over and sighed. He was cute and sweet and she didn't know why she didn't love him. She softened and let her arm go around his naked waist. 

"Nothing." She kissed his cheek. 

"Good." He squeezed her back.


End file.
